


Muscles and Lemon Slapp

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Muscles, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Kaidan and Felix find some downtime as they wait to arrive back at theGroundbreaker. Fortunately, they know just how to pass the time.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 21





	Muscles and Lemon Slapp

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8: Muscles

Huffing and puffing with exertion, Felix carefully guided the sweet new drink cart I’d recently acquired up and into my personal cabin. While it didn’t look all that big, it was a lot heavier than it seemed, and more delicate besides. How the hell it had survived this long, I had no idea, but it was mine now so I supposed I’d see how long it would last with me.

With my clumsy luck, not that long, but I was pretty handy so I figured I could fix any damage I put on it.

Running my hands through my short hair before rubbing the shaved sides, I couldn’t help but watch Felix as he manoeuvred cart up the steps and into the cabin, his muscles clearly showing through the tight tank he wore. He’d taken off his jacket and dropped it on the floor before he even began up the stairs, having already worked up a bit of a sweat just transferring it to the _Unreliable_. I’d picked it up as I followed behind him, tempted, _oh so tempted_ , to clutch it to my chest and give it a nice sniff, but I resisted. For now, anyway. Hey, never let it be said I had _no_ restraint.

Finally pushing it to the final resting place I indicated, he took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Anything else, Captain?” he asked, that ridiculously cute puppy look on his face, so eagre to work and serve.

Oh I couldn’t resist any longer. Fuck it. ADA had the coordinates for departure, the rest of the crew was settled in, and I had just closed the door on the way in. We had time to kill until we got back to the _Groundbreaker_ and I knew how I wanted to spend that time. Granted our relationship was rather new, but hey, that didn’t mean we had to be devoid of spontaneity, did it? “Hmm, maybe one more thing,” I told him, using my TTD to close the space between us, grab him by the front of his tank, and smash my lips against his.

He stiffened initially against me, in surprise, but he caught on pretty quick. He was a fast learner, one of the many fine qualities about him that I liked. That and his eagreness. And his tenacity. And okay, yes, his _muscles_ , those were amazing as well. Just the way they wrapped around and defined his wiry body, chiseled from his years of working random physical labour in the dock on the Groundbreaker. When he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, _ooo_ it was about as close to heaven as I figured I’d get, just like they instinctually wrapped around me now. As he held me there, our lips locked in an embrace, his scent filled my nostrils, of Spacer’s Choice worker’s soap and Lemon Slapp and a faint whiff of Purpleberry Bunch, all underneath a musky tone that was uniquely Felix. His eagreness shone through when he deftly took the hint, spinning us around and pinning me against the wall, his boyish enthusiasm enough to turn me on and get me to chuckle in equal measure.

As we made out there against the wall, his tongue making great work of mapping the inside of my mouth, I felt him start to harden against me, but the only encouragement I gave him was to reach down and rub at his length through his pants. Poor Felix, he hadn’t exactly had a great relationship with sex before I recruited him as a member of the Unrealiable, as he was used to just being … used. Used and then discarded afterwards. So I wanted to let him take charge, as much as he wanted, only giving him little encouragements to let him know that _yes, this is reciprocated, yes I want this, too_. And he took those hints and ran with them, parting us only long enough to rip off both of our clothes in equal measure, stripping us completely before he was back, lifting me off the floor with those strong arms of his. Startled, I wrapped my legs around his waist, the only thing my lust-addled mind could really process, and he grinned as he ground his hardness up against my warm, wet core. Situated there, pressed between the wall and his wall of muscle, it was a level of sensual all its own. Moaning, I bucked my hips against him, more of a subconscious gesture than a specific act of encouragement, but either way, his reaction was the same.

Reaching between us just long enough to line himself up, he slowly lowered me, his cock splitting me open on the way down. He was long and thick and _ooo_ he filled me up just right, just shy of where I thought I might burst, and with his first thrust, the back of my head hit the wall as my back arched and my hips bucked, aching to take even more of him if that were possible. Reaching up, he situated a hand between my head and the wall, rubbing gently as his mouth worried at my neck, not faltering one stroke in his pace. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” was about the only reply I could get out, my fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders and upper back, like I was hanging on for dear life though I knew Felix would never drop me. He was far too strong, too capable for that, he’d sooner switch up positions than risk injury for either of us.

I was infinitely glad that Alex’d had the walls of his quarters soundproofed, because while I could only speak for myself, I wasn’t sure I could have held back the noises that I made. The drag of Felix’s cock inside me was enough all on its own to drive me wild, but feeling his pelvis grind against my clit? Law, I don’t think I’d ever been so well fucked in all my life. Sweat began to bead on his forehead once again, though I think he’d agree with me that the exertion was a lot more fun this time around. Our teeth accidentally clacked together as we kissed messily, thoroughly, his strong hands cupping and grabbing my ass, giving him more leverage as he drove harder into me. I swore, if he could have fucked me through the damn wall, he would have, and I wouldn’t have protested.

His youthful enthusiasm, however, did have a couple of downsides at times, and as he gasped and shuddered as he came, I couldn’t help the whine as I wasn’t quite there yet. No matter, though, Felix was always determined to help a good cause as he laid me out on the desk, pulling out of me and kneeling as he ran his tongue through my folds. Reaching down, the only bit I could grab of him was his hair and his strong hands as he held down my hips, tongue and lips circling my clit and licking and sucking, pushing me closer and closer to my own end. My legs wrapped around his shoulders, the soles of my bare feet resting against his muscled back and as his tongue made figure eights I felt the first waves of orgasm begin to crest. Squeezing his thick wrists, my thighs started to shake as it took hold, my body rhythmically clenching as he sucked my clit between his lips as it started to hit full force.

As I blinked and breathed hard in the aftermath, I noted to myself, _Now that’s both a good use of muscles AND a great way to pass the time_.


End file.
